BONES FC
='Introduction'= This club was created on a rainy day, June 10th 2009 and started out and after a quick manager search, the Chairman Top Dog agreed with former Gaffer of the Crazy Gang, Mr. Barry "BEASTY" Fry as there manager in Div 7 in Season 15 with ASI 76,708 & average skills points on 9,56....Wants too establish the club, BONES FC'', ''among the best in England & Continental on a 100 years plan, like the best club in the world .........LIVERPOOL FC'.….. Best of luck too both! ๑۩۞۩๑'YOU’LL NEVER WALK ALONE'๑۩۞۩๑ :-) =Club Honours= Club Records Within 1st team, Since Season 15: Most Appearances: 178, Albert "CAT" Pardoe All Time Leading Goal Scorer: 44, Rick Huddlestone All Time Leading Assists: 28, Rick Huddlestone Most Goals In A Single Game: 4''', Rick Huddlestone (S17) Biggest League Win Home: '''10-0, BONES FC vs Forza Athletic (S17) Biggest League Win Away: 1-5, Gulia FC vs BONES FC (S20) Biggest Cup Win: 5-1, BONES FC vs IRONS (S19) Biggest League Defeat Home: 0-6, BONES FC vs GOLDENBALLS FC (S18) Biggest League Defeat Away: 5-2, Cobra FC vs BONES FC (S18) Biggest Cup Defeat: 1-6, BONES FC vs LILY WHITES (S18) Longest Winning Streak: 6''' (S17) Longest Unbeaten Streak: '''12 (S18=2 / S19=10) Most Defeats In A Row: 5''' (S18) Longest Streak Without A Win: '''5 (S18) Highest Home Attendance: 21,989 vs Evo Boys (League - S20) Highest Fanbase: 8,854 (S20) Centurions Games For BONES FC: 178, Albert "CAT" Pardoe - (S15 – S20) 117, Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) 95, Alpay "MARDY" Mardin - (S17 – S20) Centurions Goals For BONES FC: 44, Rick Huddlestone (S15 - S20) Top 5 On Most MoM For BONES FC: 15, Rick Huddlestone 15, Albert "CAT" Pardoe 9', Derrick "''HARPOON" Warner '''5, Jeremy Ireland 5''', Levi Akiva '''European History: N/A Cup History: Season 21: Round x Season 20: Round 6 Season 19: Round 4 Season 18: Round 6 Season 17: Round 6 Season 16: Round 2 Season 15: N/A League History: Season 21: xx - Div 4/25, Score: xx-xx - xx Points Season 20: 5th - Div 4/25, Score: 56-36 - 59 Points Season 19: 6th - Div 4/25, Score: 52-37 - 53 Points Season 18: 10th - Div 4/25, Score: 49-52 - 48 Points Season 17: 1st, League Champions - Div 5/75, Score: 67-27 - 71 Points Season 16: 7th, League Runner-up - Div 6/255, Score: 38-31 - 49 Points Season 15: 1s'''t, '''League Champions** - Div 7/675, Score: 8-3 - 42 Points ** '''6 Games '''Highest Club Rating Each Season: Season 21: xx Season 20: 6,11, Jenton "CURLY" Shehi Season 19: 6,05, Ashley "MISSILE" Hall Season 18: 6,45, Rick Huddlestone Season 17: 6,03, Aaron O’Dwyer Season 16: 6,48, Michael Netherfield Season 15: 7,13, Albert "CAT" Pardoe Club Top Score Each Season : Season 21: xx Season 20: 18, Jenton "CURLY" Shehi Season 19: 15, Levi Akiva Season 18: 20, Dorin Vizitiu Season 17: 14, Aaron O’Dwyer Season 16: 10, Rick Huddlestone Season 15: 3''', Rick Huddlestone '''Player Awards: MVP Of The Year: N/A Top Score Of The Year: N/A '''U21 MVP Of The Year':' '''Stu "ZERO" Wells '(GK), Rating 6,28 In 18 games - Div 6/6 (S20) Tsvetan "HYPNOTIC" Sirakov '''(GK), Rating '''5,70 In 20 games - Div 6/6 (S19) Trevor Wilkinson '''(FC), Rating '''6,19 In 26 games - Div 7/18 (S18) 'Transfers' Highest Transfer Money In Season Received: 409,4 mill On 24 Players (S20) Paid: 341,2 mill On 26 Players (S20) Highest Transfer Fee Received - Top 5: 73,8'Mill: Clayton Holme (S20) '''69,6'Mill: Michael Netherfield (S15) '58,5'Mill: Dick Morrison (S20) '36,8'Mill: Stu Jackson (S15) '35,0'Mill: Lee Miller (S19) '''Highest Transfer Fee Paid - Top 5: 75,6'Mill: Jenton "''CURLY" Shehi (S20) '74,8'Mill: Soares "ZICO" Reis (S20) '47,1'Mill: Levi Akiva (S19) '41,0'Mill: Dick Morrison (S19) '40,7'Mill: Steven "ANGUS" Norris (S20) First Team Players: '''Goalkeepers Outfielders 'Youth's:' The Youth Pulls Each Season: Season 21: Season 20: Dan Sugar, Sam Smith, Joey Gallagher, Albert Tyler, Sam McDonald, Lee Tanner Season 19: Steve Fletcher, Michael Rice, Lee "MAESTRO" Martin, Mark "ICE" Matthews Season 18: David Gerrard, Tom "BOXER" Winterbottom, Matt Shilton Season 17: Harry Jerome Season 16: N/A Season 15: N/A Youth Prospects: Andrzej "NOBLE" Mosór, Dean "SILKY PAW" Defoe, Bill "CRAZY" HORSE" Neill, Andy "THE BEAST" Tudor, Tom "BOXER Winterbottom, Alan "KNIFE" Dagnall, Budisav "PEARL" Đaković, Robert "JEWEL" Robinson, Bledar "DIXIE" Qato, Tsvetan "HYPNOTIC" Sirakov, Soares "ZICO" Reis, Abdul Latif "MEXI" Al Abbadi, Mark "ICE" Matthews, Lee "MAESTRO" Martin, Jannick "VIKING" Jensen, Gareth "BANDIT" Craddock, Rob "BUFFER" Davies, Stu "ZERO" Wells, TM BUDDIES: http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=393154 http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=687789 http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=478788 http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=469599 http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=661142 http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=442952 http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=455746 Eternal League Tables: Updated 12/08 2010 *Games: 176 W=84, D=42, L=50 *Score: 270 - 186 Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs Category:English Competitions